Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{5t + 10}{t - 1} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t - 1$ $ -(5t + 10) = \dfrac{t - 1}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(5t + 10) = t - 1 $ $-35t - 70 = t - 1$ $-70 = 36t - 1$ $-69 = 36t$ $36t = -69$ $t = -\dfrac{69}{36}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{23}{12}$